Camelot
by Finn Dameron
Summary: Poe's father had been away for months in space discovering a new planet. He promised that he would back in time for Poe's birthday. Poe spends his nights looking up in the stars imagining where his father is.


"Come on sweetie wake up. It's your big day."

"Mom just five more minutes," Poe said as he groaned in annoyance and turned over.

He had been up all night looking in the sky for his dad. His dad was an astronaut who was currently on a mission to explore what his Dad called the lost planet of Camelot. Poe smiled as he remembered that day.

 _Edgar Dameron ruffled Poe's hair as they walked in the front door after an amazing day. Edgar had taken Poe to work to show him the new shuttle that was especially created for his crew's mission._

 _Poe looked up at the shuttle in awe with his mouth hung open. He wanted nothing more than to be an astronaut like his father and travel the stars to discover unchartered territory._

" _Wow Daddy you're going to fly that?"_

" _Yes I am Poe. We are going to fly it all the way to Camelot."_

 _Poe rolled his eyes and giggled. "Daddy Camelot isn't a planet it's King Arthur's kingdom. Remember? You've been reading me the stories of him and his knights."_

 _Edgar smiled. "Well of course, but that's what I'm going to name the new planet once we find it."_

" _You can name planets?"_

" _Of course you can Poe if you've discovered it."_

 _Poe smiled. "Camelot I like it Daddy. It can be our planet."_

" _Yes Poe our own planet," Edgar said as he engulfed Poe in a tight hug._

"All right Poe I warned you. Here comes the tickle monster." Marsha Dameron said as she pulled the covers off of Poe and began to attack his sides.

"Ahhh Mom stop! Okay I'm getting up." Poe said as he fought back giggles.

"The birthday boy is finally up."

Poe smiled jumping out of bed and hugging his Mom. "Thank you Mom."

"There's a surprise for you downstairs."

Poe sprinted down the stairs so fast that he didn't notice the box at the door. All he saw was his Dad who greeted him with a big smile.

"You didn't think that I would miss your birthday would you?"

Poe tackled his father with a hug laughing and smiling like he had opened the perfect present on Christmas morning. "When did you get here?"

"I got here about an hour ago while you were still asleep. I wanted to surprise you bud."

"Well you sure surprised me Daddy."

Edgar smiled and looked up at his wife who was smiling at her boys. "Your mother and I have a gift for you. First I want to show you something."

Edgar moved his hand from behind his back to reveal what looked to Poe like a picture. "Here's Camelot."

Poe jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed the picture from his father. "We have our own planet now?"

"Yes bud we have our own planet."

"Thank you Dad this is the best present ever."

"Hold on their birthday boy," Marsha said as she walked towards Poe and put her hand on his shoulder. "There is one more."

Poe eyes wandered to the box by the doorway. It was weird he thought he heard some noises coming from it.

"Why don't you open it? You're going to love this." Edgar said as he grabbed his son's had and pulled him towards the box with Marsha following close behind.

Poe began to untie the bow that was around the box until he heard a sudden bark coming from the box. Poe jumped back from the box as if he had been burned.

"W-What was that?"

"Don't worry about it Poe it's not going to hurt you. Open it." Marsha said.

His hands beginning to shake Poe reached for the box once again and began to tear it. When the box was half open Poe gasped in shock when something leaped out of the box and began to lick his face.

"What? What is going on?" Poe said in a panic but his panic soon dissipated to laughter when a bark filled the air once more and the licking stopped.

"Happy Birthday, Poe!" Marsha and Edgar yelled as the excited Corgi began to run in circles around.

Poe's eyes grew wide once he saw the dog. "Mom! Dad! You got me a dog?"

"Yes sweetheart. We know how much you want one so we decided that you were old enough to have one. You have to promise to take care of him though." Marsha said.

Poe nodded his head vigorously. "I promise I'll take care of him."

Edgar patted his son on the back. "What are you going to name him?"

"Name him?" Poe asked.

"Of course he's your dog so you get to name him."

Poe reached a hand out to the dog that stopped running around and put his nose up to Poe's hand. Slowly the dog put his face up to Poe's hand who began to pet the dog.

"I'll name him BB-8."

"BB-8?" Edgar asked as he looked at his wife in confusion.

"Yes. BB-8 from planet Camelot."

Marsha shrugged her shoulders as Edgar picked up BB-8. "I dub thee Sir BB-8 of the planet Camelot."

Poe and Marsha laughed as BB-8 began to lick Edgar's face.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad this has been the best birthday ever."


End file.
